Diskussion:Neue Zeitlinie
Name zu Lang Ich weis ich bin spät aber zu meiner Verteidigung # ich war in der Abstimmung für ein völlig anderes Konzept und habe daher meine Stimme enthalten. # haben wir ja jetzt etwas praktische Erfahrung mit diesem System. und ich muss sagen, mir ist Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie einfach zu Lang. vlt geht es euch ja ähnlich. Wollen wir das nochmal überdenken oder sind alle glücklich damit?-- 13:35, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Der Name ist wohl eine Erfindung. Ob es mal einen offiziellen Namen dafür geben wird, frage ich mich allerdings schon ... nachher wird das irgendwann mal Nero-Zeitlinie genannt und dann müssen wir alles wieder ändern. Ich denke der Name paßt. Ich selbst wäre nie auf diese Namensgebung gekommen, Respekt. Doominator 22:01, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich trau mich das fast gar nicht zu sagen, denn wir arbeiten schon sehr lange damit.....aber ich möchte so nach einiger Zeit im Nachhinein shismas obige Frage auch mal aufgreifen... -- 23:44, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Zu lang? Dann kürzt es halt ab: NKZ ;) Das ist m.E. nach ein sehr eingängiges Kürzel. Davon abgesehen: Es wurde damals nach mühseliger Diskussion mehrheitlich beschlossen. Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin jetzt noch mal daran rumzufummeln und uns mal wieder totzudiskutieren, anstatt uns damit zu beschäftigen, Artikel zu schreiben und die Datenbank weiter voranzubringen. --Pflaume 04:42, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Nur weil es damals so beschlossen wurde, teilweise von einigen Usern die heute gar nicht mehr wirklich aktiv sind, heißt das ja noch lange nicht, dass diese Entscheidung für immer und ewig gilt. In diesem Fall finde ich das Grundkonzept mit der Artikeltrennung richtig, jedoch die Wortbildung auch etwas sperrig. Ich wäre auch dafür es irgendwie abzukürzen. Im übrigen finde ich es sehr willkürlich, dass ihr für die Benennung der Zeitlinie die Raumschiffe gewählt habt, da es beide ja auch in der Ausgangszeitlinie gab. Sinnvoller ist es eine Zeitlinie nach ihrem Zeitrichtpunkt zu benennen, was üblicherweise ein Ereignis ist. --Mark McWire 20:39, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::War ja auch damals gegen diesen Namen und find wie Mark schon sagt diese Zeitlinie nach dem Zeitrichtpunkt zu benennen, denn wenn der 12 Teil kommt, die haben ja letzt endlich nichts mit der Narada oder der Kelvin zu tun und ein Laie der sich damit auskennt der wird gar nicht wissen was da los ist. --Klossi 20:59, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Und schon sind wir wieder mitten in der Diskussion... @Mark/Klossi: Zeitrichtpunkt? Per Definition: Das Ereignis, was die neue Zeitlinie ausgelöst hat, ist das Treffen/Angriff der Narada mit der/auf die Kelvin, da hast du deinen Zeitrichtpunkt. Wenn's eine Person sein soll: Dann etwa Nero-Zeitlinie? So oder so: beides läuft auf das Argument von Klossi, dass in den Folgeteilen die Worte "Narada", "Kelvin" und "Nero" nicht mehr fallen könnten (gleiches würde für andere spezifische Begriffe wie z.B. "Rote Materie" gelten), hinaus. Der "Laie" wäre wohl allenfalls mit einer (hier nicht gewünschten) RealWorld-Umschreibung, wie etwa "Abramsverse" bedient. Wir hatten uns damals auf diesen Kompromiss geeinigt, weil es keine eindeutige InUniverse-Umschreibung dieser Zeitlinie gab/gibt - "Alternative Zeitlinie" und "Andere Realität" sind einfach zu schwammige Begriffe, da es in ST mehrere solcher alternativen Zeitlinien gab. Meines Erachtens sind mittlerweile nicht wirklich neue Argumente dazugekommen, die ein Aufgreifen der Diskussion rechtfertigen, aber wenn ihr Spaß dran habt, dann ändert doch alle paar Monate hier die Bezeichnungen, wir haben ja auch sonst nichts zu tun... --Pflaume 04:19, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) / --Pflaume 04:30, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) also ich wäre schon zufrieden wenn der Name einfach kürzer wäre. in Anbetracht der Tatsache das der derzeitige Name ohnehin nur temporär ist, würde ich einer erneute Diskussion über Sinn und Unsinn des Suffixes gerne aus dem Weg gehen. Daher schlage ich kurz und bündig folgendes vor: Narada-Zeitlinie. Bitte nur ja oder nein antworten. Ich jedenfalls werde an keiner Diskussion teilnehmen :P-- 07:32, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Narada-Zeitlinie ist nicht aussagekräftig, da es genauso die Originalzeitlinie meinen könnte, in der die Narada gebaut wurde. Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie ist vom Sinn her schon ok und es gibt kaum brauchbare Alternativen, auch wenn man hier aus reiner Willkür die Raumschiffe und nicht etwa die dahinter stehenden Personen zur Benennung genommen hat. Wenn dann würde ich in den Lemmata der dazugehörigen Artikel den Klammerzusatz NKZ verwenden und nur im Text die Bezeichnung ausschreiben. --79.244.61.159 08:54, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::Im Text sollte die Bezeichnung sowieso nie genannt werden, da, egal welche Bezeichnung wir wählen, diese nicht kanonisch ist. In Artikeln müssen wir also immer nur von „einer alternativer Zeitlinie“ oder „einer alternativen Realität“ sprechen. Deswegen haben unsere englischsprachigen Kollegen auch das sehr neutrale „alternate reality“ (in Abgrenzung zur „alternate timeline“) gewählt. Das wirklich Tolle daran: dieser Begriff ist kanonisch! Und das ist doch schon interessant, oder? Wir diskutieren hier über verschiedene Varianten von möglichen Begriffen, die wir uns ausgedacht haben und die wir jeweils auf verschiedene Art zu begründen versuchen, dabei haben wir einen kanonischen Begriff vorliegen! Letztendlich finde ich die Bezeichnung relativ unbedeutend. Wie gesagt, egal welchen Namen wir wählen, er wird nicht im Text auftauchen. Man muss ihn nur schreiben, wenn man Links setzte. Ob der Name also lang oder kompliziert ist, ist da vollkommen egal, die paar Gelegenheiten machen den Kohl auch nicht fett.--Bravomike 09:18, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Wenn der Zusatz eh nur für die Verlinkung ist, bin ich erst recht für NKZ, weil dies sehr kurz ist und man sich da nicht so leicht vertippen kann ;) --79.244.61.159 09:24, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Eine Diskussion, ist ja nicht grundsätzlich was negatives. Ich dachte, dass es vllt. ja inzwischen neue argumente/Vorschläge geben könnte. Mir gehts wie shisma, irgndwie is mir das im nachhinein doch zu lang usw. Aber sollte es nichts bessere geben, bleiben wir halt dabei. @Bravomike: Darf denn "Alternative Realität" auch nicht im Text auftauchen? Wäre doch canon. -- 09:59, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) finde Bravomikes Vorschlag super-- 10:34, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Zu dieser Änderung: Genau das ist die Frage....Das ist realworld? Ist das jetzt wegen des Namens oder grundsätzlich? Weil Spiegeluniversum ist ja auch nicht realworld. -- 11:23, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::@Shisma: Eigentlich meinte ich das nicht wirklich als Vorschlag. „Alternative Realität“ ist zwar kanonisch, aber aus enzyklopädischen Gründen nicht wirklich sinnvoll. Welche von den unzähligen alternativen Realitäten und Zeitlinien soll denn da gemeint sein? Wenn ich nach meiner Meinung gefragt werde, dann bin ich immer noch derselben wie bei der ersten Abstimmung: „2333er-Zeitlinie“ ist der einzige sinnvolle Zusatz. Aber eigentlich ist es mir egal, deswegen habe ich auch nicht wirklich vor, eine Änderung anzustreben. ::::@IP: Aber selbst wenn man die Bezeichnung nirgendwo ausschreibt darf sie meiner Meinung nach nicht einfach NKZ abgekürzt werden. Erstens weil es in meinen Augen unschön ist, unnötige Abkürzungen zu verwenden, und zweitens weil schon „''Narada''-''Kelvin''-Zeitlinie“ ziemlich um die Ecke gedacht ist. Wenn man das jetzt noch abkürzt, dann versteht man überhaupt nicht mehr, was damit gemeint sein soll. ::::@Henk: Also „alternative Realität“ und „alternative Zeitlinie“ sollten meiner Meinung nach sogar in Artikeln benutzt werden, das sind ja kanonische Begriffe. ::::Was diesen Artikel hier angeht weiß ich auch nicht unbedingt, warum er realworld sein sollte. Das Lemma ist halt nicht streng kanonisch, aber das muss aus enzyklopädischen Gründen so sein (siehe oben). Der Artikel dagegen ist voll kanonisch und kann ja auch aus In-Trek-POV geschrieben sein.--Bravomike 15:13, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::"Alternate reality" war aber auch bei uns zu keinem Zeitpunkt unumstritten - und hat sich unter anderem auch deswegen durchgesetzt, weil ich (Contra) noch auf das Ende der diesbezüglichen Diskussion gewartet habe, während andere schon fleissig diese Bezeichnung in alle möglichen Artikel gedrückt haben. Argumente aus meiner Sicht, weswegen diese Bezeichnung unglücklich ist: :::::#Es ist tatsächlich eine schwammige Bezeichnung: "Reality", "Timeline" und "Universe" sind Begriffe, die im englischsprachigen Star Trek oftmals als gleichbedeutend und "wild durcheinander" benutzt wurden. Die Übersetzung ins Deutsche mag da noch mal eins draufgesetzt haben. Das dieses Durcheinander tatsächlich so existiert sieht man schon am englischen Artikel über die "Alternative Realität", die dort gleich im ersten Satz als paralleles "Universum" definiert wird, und in der Kategorie "Zeitlinie" geführt wird. :::::#Ich bin weiterhin davon überzeugt, dass im Dialog als "alternate reality" nicht die "neue" Zeitlinie bezeichnet wird, sondern vom Standpunkt der neuen Charaktere aus die "alte", also die vorherige TOS-TNG-Zeitlinie. Das mag für die meisten wie Haarspalterei wirken, aber wenn man sich schon auf einen so unbedeutenden Dialogfetzen für eine so zentrale Bezeichnung stützt, dann sollte man es auch richtig machen. :::::Mein Alternativvorschlag war "New Timeline", bzw. auf deutsch "Neue Zeitlinie". Das ist ein Begriff, der sowohl aus einer Produktions-Perspektive als auch aus dem Universum heraus (z.B. Sichtweise vom alten Spock) Sinn macht, und sich dabei nicht auf ein spezielles Objekt aus ST11 bezieht. Zusätzlich hat die Bezeichnung den Vorteil, dass man bei Nutzung der Abkürzung "NZ" auch persönlich einfach weiter so tun kann, als stände die Abkürzung für "Nero-Zeitlinie", oder "Narada-Zeitlinie" oder Beliebiges anderes. ;) -- Cid Highwind 15:51, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) auch diesen Vorschlag finde ich super-- 16:12, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::„Neue Zeitlinie“ ist auch nicht schlecht. Den Dialog habe ich aber schon so verstanden, dass Spock (und auch Uhura, die dann den Begriff prägt) sich bewusst ist, dass die Realität, in der er gerade lebt, die veränderte ist.--Bravomike 17:05, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ich finde, wir sollte bei dieser Diskussion, wie oben auch schon erwähnt, im Auge behalten, ob neue Benutzer mit dem Namen etwas anfangen können. Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie finde ich als Titel eigentlich recht gelungen, leider aber nicht auf Anhieb verständlich. Ich hab den Film zum Beispiel nur einmal gesehen und glaube nicht, dass ich mir gleich die Namen der beiden Schiffe gemerkt habe, ohne die der Name Nara-Kelvin-Zeitlinie aber nicht zuzuordnen ist. Neue Zeitlinie finde ich dagegen auf Anhieb auch für Außenstehende sofort verständlich. Wenn hier also eine Namensänderung stattfinden sollte, dann doch nur aus praktischen Gründen und nicht aus Gründen persönlicher Präferenzen. Zum Realworld-Thema: warum sollte der Artikel realworld sein? Es ist ja nicht der erste Fall, dass wir eine Namen für etwas erfinden, das im Canon auf jeden Fall existiert, aber nicht benannt wurde.--Joe-le 17:16, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Ich denke auch, dass Neue Zeitlinie ein guter Kompromiss ist, den ich auch unterstützte. Wie Cid schon sagte, ist Alternative Realität einfach zu schwammig definiert. --79.244.64.158 07:18, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Hier ist One Four. Der Name ist damals entstanden durch eine Abstimmung und diese war recht eindeutig. Jeder der Stra Trek Film 2009 gesehen hat, weiss, dass der Kinofilm mit der Schlacht zwischen der Kelvin und der Narada beginnt, bevor der Schriftzug Star Trek eingeblendet wird. Niemand weiss von uns wie der Star Trek 12 gestaltet sein wird, aber eins ist sicher die Enterprise so wie wir sie durch den Kinofilm kennnen mitsamt ihrer Geschichte ihren Anfang in Narada und Kelvin (Geburt von Kirk) hat und im Kinofilm 12 auf ihre neuen Kinoabenteuerer gehen wird. Deshalb ist Nerada und Klevin recht eindeutig. Ich bin gegen eine Neue Abstimmung , weil was soll diese bringen? 82.109.84.114 17:41, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) One Four ::: Ich bin da voll bei der Meinung des IP-User 79.244.64.158. Der Namenszusatz ist einfach zu sperrig und willkürlich und Neue Zeitlinie ist viel allgemein gültiger, solange es mit Star Trek xy keine weitere neue Zeitlinie gibt... denn dann müssten wir das Ereignis wieder nach dem konkreten Zeitrichtpunkt benennen um eindeutig zu bleiben. --Mark McWire 18:42, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ich wäre auch (wie übrigens damals schon) für Neue Zeitline. Nur seltsam, dass die Variante damals noch sehr wenig Anglang gefunden hat. --Egeria 19:13, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ich sehe breiten Konsens in der MA Gemeinde (sogar McWire und ich sind uns einig ;). würde sofort mit der Umbenennung beginnen.-- 19:20, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Das erfordert jetzt aber dann noch die Verschiebung von allen Artikeln mit dem NKZ-Zusatz und der Kategorie:Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie. -- 08:40, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Wirklich nett, dass hier eine Mehrheitsentscheidung mal so zwischen Tür und Angel an einem Abend ohne vorherige neue Abstimmung aufgehoben wird. Denn offensichtlich waren nicht alle von der Neue Zeitlinie begeistert. Ich übrigens auch nicht, aber danke, dass ich nun auch nicht mehr die Zeit habe mich diesbezüglich zu äußern. Anscheinend sind wir bei MA nun schon so weit, dass größere Entscheidungen einfach mal so durchgesetzt werden wenn's einem in den Kram passt. Ich für meinen Teil werde mich ab sofort aus jeglichen größeren Diskussionen (mit Ausnahme von Dingen wie Löschanträgen und Useranfragen) in der MA heraushalten und "Euch mal machen lassen". Wenn Ihre nichts dagegen habt, konzentriere ich mich zukünftig lediglich weiter darauf an den Artikeln mitzuarbeiten. Vielen Dank. --Pflaume 09:07, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Auch wenn ich zwar derjenige war, der das Thema wieder rausgeholt hat, hätten wir ruhig noch ein bisschen drüber sprechen können. Es sollte niemanden damit vor den Kopf gestoßen werden. -- 09:28, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) ich entschuldige mich, wenn mein verschieben jemanden verärgert haben sollte. wollen wir jetzt erstmal eine Abstimmung machen oder will noch jemand was sagen? wie verfahren wir jetzt?-- 13:44, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) : @ Shima: Dein Schnellschuss war nun ein Schuss in den Ofen. Es wäre besser gewesen mit der Umbenennung zu warten, zumal in der Folge eh alle Artikel umbenannt werden müssen, was sich wohl durch einen Bot wesentlich leichter organisieren ließe. Zudem (siehe Forum) bin ich immer noch der Meinung, dass der Namenszusatz auch bei Begriffen stehen sollte, zu denen es nur einen Artikel gibt, wie z.B. Keenser, weil dieser ja nicht zwingend in der Originalzeitlinie existieren muss und somit die Artikelablage nur der Originalzeitlinie meines Erachtens irreführend ist. --Mark McWire 14:59, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::::Im letzten Punkt bin ich absolut bei Shisma (ich glaube er war's), der den eigentlichen Sinn und Zweck von Klammerzusätzen ja schon mal ausgeführt hat. Es geht ja nicht um eine Kategorisierung (="alle Artikel ohne Zusatz sind in der 'normalen' Zeitlinie"), sondern um eine Abgrenzung von mehreren Artikeln mit dem gleichen, eigentlichen Titel. Deswegen halte ich einen Klammerzusatz bei Artikeln, deren Titel nur einmal genutzt wird, für unsinnig. :::::Was ich allerdings von "Mehrheitsabstimmungen" halte, hatte ich ja schon des öfteren geschrieben. Da halte ich mich raus. :) -- Cid Highwind 15:20, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) @ Klammerzusatz -> Forum:Deutungsprobleme von Klammerzusätzen in Lemmata --Mark McWire 16:18, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) diese Diskussion hier ist ja scheinbar wieder eingeschlafen. soll dieser Artikel wieder zurück nach Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie? oder wollen wir sämtliche anderen Artikel nach Neue Zeitlinie verschieben? Werde mindestens eine Woche warten bevor ich irgendwas in die Richtung mache. versprochen ;) -- 20:48, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) so, es ist jetzt Donnerstag und es hat noch niemand einen Einwand geäußert. ich möchte hiermit nochmal alle auffordern den Vorschlag zu kommentieren, wenn sie damit nicht einverstanden sind.-- 12:37, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Meinen Segen für die von dir angestrebte Änderung hast du. --Mark McWire 13:39, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ich schließe mich an. --Egeria 14:54, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) eine Woche ist ins Land gegangen. niemand wollte dem etwas hinzu fügen. ist es jetzt legitim die Seiten zu verschieben?-- 12:26, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Am idealsten wäre es wohl, wenn alle damals beteiligten sich jetzt auch wieder dazu äußern würden. Aber das ist ja nie so. Ich habe ja meine damalige Meinung geändert (bin nun für Neue Zeitlinie, Abk.: NZ), ich würde jetzt aber auch nicht auf Teufel komm raus drauf bestehen. -- 12:37, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Mir im Grunde eigentlich egal, wobei ich mich nur frage, was passiert, wenn die Schreiber in ein paar Jahren die nächste neue Zeitlinie rauslassen... Soll die dann "Ganz neue Zeitlinie" genannt werden und die "Neue Zeitlinie" in "nicht mehr ganz so neue Zeitlinie" umbenannt werden? Was ich sagen will ist, dass der Begriff "Neue Zeitlinie" ein relativer Begriff ist und schon bald nicht mehr stimmen wird. Wie lange ist etwas neu und ab wann ist etwas alt? Aber das nur so als Einwand. Sonst machen wir die ganze Aktion dann in ein paar Jahren wieder, weil es eben eine neue "Neue Zeitlinie" gibt.--Tobi72 12:56, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) sollte es soweit kommen können wir ja wieder verschieben.-- 13:02, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) ok, so wie vor einer Woche bin ich jetzt einfach mal mutig und verschaffe mir mal einen Überblick, wieviel Arbeit das bedeutet-- 14:01, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Nun, da es hier ja jetzt eh umgesetzt wird, will ich nur ergänzen, dass sich meine Kritik an der "Neuen Zeitlinie" vor allem auf das von Tobi72 Geschriebene stützt. Die "Neue Zeitlinie" ist nur so lange aktuell, bis die nächste kommt... Davon abgesehen klingt für mich "Neue Zeitline" z.T. wie eine Entwertung der "Prime"-Zeitlinie, also der Hauptzeitlinie aus deren Sicht Memory Alpha geschrieben ist (nach dem Motto: "Alt" hat ausgedient...). Zumal läuft es ein wenig der (zugegebenermaßen nicht sonderlich plausiblen) Ansicht der Produzenten zuwider, dass beide Zeitlinien parallel zueinander verlaufen könnten - "Neu" würde also bedeuten, dass die "Alte" Zeitlinie nicht mehr existiert / ausgelöscht wurde. Von daher ist ja "Alternative Zeitlinie" oder "Andere Realität" die deutlich bessere Wahl, wenn da nicht die vielen anderen alternativen Zeitlinien wären. Aber was soll's, zieh's ruhig durch. Bin gespannt, wann wir das Ganze wieder ändern müssen ;) --Pflaume 16:39, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) das Problem mit der alten Zeitlinie haben wir aber in jedem Fall, es sei denn wir legen die Artikel zusammen oder spalten das Wiki auf. Was hier allerdings auch auf wenig Gegenliebe stößt. -- 17:38, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::@shisma: Mit diesen Möglichkeiten könnt ich mich kaum anfreunden. Da würd ich lieber dann alles lassen wie es ist. Auch namenstechnisch. -- :::@shisma: Wenn wir alles so belassen wie es ist, dann haben wir kein Problem mit einer alten Zeitlinie, da es eine solche dann nicht gibt (wo keine "neue", gibt es auch keine "alte"). Die Artikel zusammenzulegen wurde mehrfach als ganz schlechte Lösung angesehen. Die Aufspaltung in zwei Wikis stößt ebenfalls auf keine Gegenliebe. Hm irgendwie neige ich dazu mein "zieh's einfach durch" jetzt doch wieder zurückzuziehen und in ein "lass es bitte bleiben" umzuwandeln. --Pflaume 17:49, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) Offizieller Name Wenn man die alte Diskussion hier bedenkt, ist die heutige offizielle Paramount-Ankündigung schon recht witzig: STAR TREK Alternate Universe Finally Gets Official Name: Kelvin-Zeitlinie ���� --Fizzbin-Junkie 08:39, 26. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :Ich weiß, dass ich dafür gleich angepflaumt werde, aber können wir bei "Neue Zeitlinie" bleiben? -- 09:16, 26. Jun. 2016 (UTC) ::wäre schon vernünftig, mit dem offiziellen Namen zu gehen auch wenn ich erst sehen will das er sich gegen JJverse & Abramsverse durchsetzt �� ::aber mit der nächsten Auflage der Star Trek Enzyklopädie wird das sicher der Fall sein. ::Abgesehen davon weis ich nicht, wer die Frau hinter diesem Twitter account ist, und warum ihre Äußerungen als offiziell bezeichnet werden. Hat das jemand von euch verstanden? -- 11:11, 26. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :::Laut TrekCore arbeitet sie für "CBS Consumer Product", bzw. ist laut eigener Beschreibung "Professional Trekspert at CBS". Was sich genau dahinter verbirgt kann ich jetzt auch nicht sagen, aber da CBS der Rechteinhaber von Star Trek ist, kann man ihre Aussage wohl durchaus als offiziell werten. :::Ist aber auch egal. Offiziell ist nicht gleich Kanon. Im Augenblick hat diese Bezeichnung für uns nicht mehr Substanz als Akira-Klasse. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:29, 26. Jun. 2016 (UTC) ::::Offiziell oder nicht ist egal. Sehe es wie Tribble-Freund im Bezug zur Akira-Klasse. Solange es keinen kanonischen Hinweis gibt, sollten wir dabei bleiben wo wir jetzt sind. "JJverse" und "Abramsverse" sind zwei Begriffe, über die ich gar nicht erst diskutiere, da sie völliger Stuss sind aus unserer Sicht. Wüsste nicht, warum man den Namen des Regisseurs einbringen sollte. Aber gut, das nur dazu. BTT: Erstmal klären, ob das Ganze auch tatsächlich offiziell ist, danach kann man es gerne als HGI verwenden, aber zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt würde ich wie bisher verfahren und beim alten Namen bleiben wollen. -- 12:07, 26. Jun. 2016 (UTC) ::Ich würde auch nichts überstürzen. -- 12:27, 26. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :::Also abwarten und Tee trinken. Super :) -- 13:28, 26. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Ist das richtig? Ich habe den Kinofilm im Sommer 2010 im Empire Cinema London gesehen. Ihr schreibt "Die Neue Zeitlinie ist eine Zeitlinie, die 2233 durch das Zeitreisende romulanische Bergbauschiff Narada bei einem Angriff auf die USS Kelvin geschaffen wird." Hat nicht Spock Kirk erklaert, dass er selbst die Zeitlinie durch die Zeitreise aus dem Jahr 2387 veraendert hat? "Du bist nicht der Kapitaen der Enterprise?" 82.109.84.114 15:43, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) : Spock und die Narada sind zwar zeitgleich in die temporale Anomalie geflogen, aber nicht gleichzeitig heraus gekommen. Die Narada ist 2233, also 25 Jahre vor Spock aus der Anomalie wieder ausgetreten, während Spock erst 2258 angekommen ist. Somit wurden die primären Veränderungen durch Neros Aktionen verursacht, z.B. den Tod von Kirks Vater und die Zerstörung der Kelvin. --Mark McWire 16:03, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :: Das ist soweit richtig. Jedoch denke ich auch, dass diese "neue Zeitlinie" nicht erst durch das Eintreffen der Narada entstanden sein kann. Dagegen spricht unter anderem, dass die Warpgondel der USS Kelvin eine andere Bauform hat, als die, die bei allen anderen bekannten Raumschiffen des selben Zeitrahmens, seit Archer, eingesetzt wurde. Ausserdem spricht die Crewkapazität der USS Kelvin (800 Personen Besatzung) dagegen. Die originale Enterprise hatte unter Pike nur etwa 250 und unter Kirk 300-400. Das heisst, dass hier ein Split der Zeitlinien schon wesentlich früher erfolgt sein muss, um einen derartigen Design-Unterschied sinnvoll zu erklären. Möglicherweise wird in der Zeitlinie die aktuelle Entwicklung der Erde seit 1966 mit einbezogen (kein dritter Weltkrieg, etc.). Daher denke ich mal, dass wir nicht davon ausgehen können, dass es eine solche USS Kelvin (Aussehen und Aufbau) in der originalen Zeitlinie gab. Natürlich hat sich auch die Zeitlinie sowohl durch die Ankunft der Narada als auch von Spock verändert, jedoch sagt er (soweit ich mich erinnere) nicht, dass dieses die Ereignisse sind, die seine Zeitlinie verändert haben. -- MisterT1968 19:38, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Das ist jedoch alles Spekulation und wird sich wohl nie bestätigen. Derzeit gibt es keinen Beleg dafür, dass die Zeitlinie zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt entstanden ist. Und deshalb müssen wir derzeit davon ausgehen, dass die neue Zeitlinie erst durch das Auftauchen der Narada entstand.--Tobi72 21:24, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::Kann sein, dass ich mich irre, aber wird nicht in der Szene auf der Brücke der Enterprise sicher gesagt, dass die Ankunft der Narada der Punkt ist, an der sich die Zeitlinie verändert hat?--Bravomike 21:31, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::Nachtrag: Ja, wird es! (Der neue) Spock sagt: … Neros Anwesenheit hat den Lauf der Geschichte verändert. Beginnend mit dem Angriff auf die USS Kelvin, bis zu den heutigen Ereignissen, wurde eine neue Kette von Begebenheiten geschaffen, die von keiner der beiden Seiten bestimmt werden kann. Eindeutiger geht wohl kaum.--Bravomike 21:38, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::Dieses bezweifele ich ja nicht. Jedoch gibt es keine Aussage, auf welche Zeitlinie er sich hier bezieht. Logischerweise kann sich der Spock der "neuen" Zeitlinie erst einmal nur auf seine eigene bisherige Zeitlinie beziehen, da er die andere nicht kennen kann. Nur der Spock alten Zeitlinie kann hier einen Vergleich anstellen, was er meines Erachtens nicht macht (er wundert sich nur, warum Kirk nicht das Kommando hatte, was nicht verwunderlich ist, da ja bereits andere Ereignisse zu diesem Punkt massiven Einfluss hatten). Aufgrund der Größe und dem Bau der Warpgondel der USS Kelvin als auch deren Größe und Besatzungsstärke (Vergleich siehe oben) müssen wir hier davon ausgehen, dass es schon beim Eintreffen der Narada nicht die gleiche Zeitlinie sein kann, in der sich das originale Universum entwickelt hat. Klar ist, dass wir nicht wissen, wann es eine Auseinanderentwicklung gab. Jedoch ist es sicher, dass nach der Phoenix im Ersten Kontakt kein anderes gezeigtes Raumschiff Fenster auf der Brücke hatte (Archers Enterprise NX-01 hatte bereits einen Bildschirm anstatt Fenster, aber noch die selben Warpgondeln). Das zeigt, dass (sollten wir annehmen, dass der Erste Kontakt das letzte zusammenfallende Ereignis sein könnte) es spätestens sei dem Ersten Kontakt andere Entwicklungen gab, die zu diesem unterschiedlichem Warpgondelaufbau, der Vergrößerung der Besatzungsstärke und dem Verbleiben bei Fenstern statt einem zentralen großen Bildschirm führte. Des Weiteren ist bisher kein Raumschiff der Sternenflotte der Vereinten Planeten aus der originalen Zeitlinie bekannt, dass in der Registrierung eine führende 0 hatte. Scheinbar gibt es auch in der Nummerierung bereits einen Unterschied. All dies führt zur logischen Annahme, dass es sich bereits beim Eintreffen der Narada nicht um die selbe Zeitlinie handelt, die wir vor diesem Film kannten. -- MisterT1968 07:27, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Sehe ich nicht so. Ich sehe eher, dass dies ein Problem von ist und die Produzenten, Autoren und Regiseure sich nicht um die Kontinuität gesorgt haben, sondern einfach auf Effekt gesetzt haben. Es gibt keinen Anhaltspunkt bezüglich irgendwelcher vorherigen Ereignisse, die eine neue Zeitlinie hervorgebracht haben. Alles was wir haben ist das Ereignis mit der Narada. Der Rest ist Geldmacherei mit dem Namen Star Trek und hat meiner Ansicht nach nichts mit dem bisherigen Universum gemeinsam. Siehe dazu auch vielleicht den Blog von Bravomike und die Links und Kritiken. Der Film ist nicht für Star-Trek-Fans gemacht, sondern fürs Geldmachen. Schöne Effekte für das Publikum und wenn sich etwas widerspricht, wen interessiert es schon. Der film ist eh nicht für die Star-Trek-Fans (das wären zu wenige), sondern für die viel größere Schar der Action-Fans und der Leute, die nur nicht nachdenken, wenn sie etwas sehen. Kontinuität fehlt in dem Fiml total und wurde durch Action ersetzt.--Tobi72 08:51, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::Produktion ist die eine Sache. sah in allen Punkten vollkommen anders aus, als alles, was wir zuvor gesehen haben. Spielt die Serie deswegen in einer alternativen Zeitlinie? ::::Die andere Sache, und das jetzt mal vollkommen weg von Diskussionen über Qualität und Produktionsweise: Du scheibst: All dies führt zur logischen Annahme, dass es sich bereits beim Eintreffen der Narada nicht um die selbe Zeitlinie handelt, die wir vor diesem Film kannten. In einer Diskussion, in der Spock bereits zweimal erwähnt wurde, fühle ich ich mich gezwungen, darauf hinzuweisen, dass das keineswegs „logisch“ ist. Wir haben noch nie zuvor ein Raumschiff aus den 2230ern gesehen, jetzt sehen wir das erste. Deswegen ist die einzige Schlussfolgerung, die wir ziehen können, dass das der Normalzustand ist!--Bravomike 09:05, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::ich sehe keinen Grund dafür das die Kelvin in der originalen Zeitlinie so nicht existiert. Weder Besatzungsstärke, noch Design sind da ein Argument. Nur weil wir etwas Ähnliches nicht in TOS gesehen haben. wir können ja nicht davon ausgehen ALLES gesehen zu haben-- 11:42, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Dies ist aber auch kein Grund anzunehmen, dass diese in dieser Konfiguration existiert. Insbesondere haben keine Raumschiffe früher oder später eine führenden 0 in der NCC-Registrierung (z.B. USS Essex (NCC-173) oder USS Horizon (NCC-176) - welche die selbe Warpgondelkonfiguration wie die originale Enterprise NCC-1701 hat laut dem Modell in Sisko's Büro). Es ist nicht anzunehmen, dass in dieser Zeit mehrere Warpgondel-Designs benutzt werden. Alle früheren und späteren Designs sind identisch. Und selbst das Design bei der NX01 ist eine Weiterentwicklung des originalen und ein Vorgänger des späteren Designs. Man kann hier eine gute Entwicklungslinie sehen. Dass mal beseite geschoben gibt es noch den Fakt, dass James T. Kirk im originalen Universum auf der Erde am 22. März in Riverside, Iowa geboren wurde und nicht auf der Kelvin. Da man nicht weiss, wie die Sternzeit in berechnet wurde, das ,04 aber recht früh im Jahr sein muss (etwa Mitte Januar) ist hier entweder Kirk eine Frühgeburt (etwa 2 Monate zu früh) oder wurde früher gezeugt. Letzteres würde wieder darauf hinweisen, dass diese Kelvin einer anderen Zeitline entstammt. Ersteres würde man dem Baby sicher ansehen und er wäre auch in einen Inkubator gekommen (denke ich jedenfalls ;) ). Weiterhin ist die Registrierung recht hoch, da alle anderen bekannten Schiffe mit einer 3xx/5xx Registrierung erst später (60er-70er Jahre des 23. Jahrhundert) in Dienst gestellt wurden (z.B. Schiffe des Antares-Typ). Dies schließt zwar nicht aus, dass diese bereits 2233 in Dienst waren, aber es gibt keinen Beleg dafür. Und diese Schiffe haben das selbe Warpgondel-Design, wie die Horizon und die originale Enterprise. Zusatz: Hinweis: Das Brustabzeichen des Captain der USS Kelvin zeigt das bekannte Star-Trek-Symbol. Jedoch war dieses in der Orginal-Serie ausschließlich der Besatzung der NCC-1701 USS-Enterprise vorbehalten (Raumschiff-Zugehörigkeit). Alle anderen Raumschiffs-Besatzungen in der Original-Serie hatten andere Symbole an der Uniform. Daraus kann geschlossen werden, dass bei Beginn des Filmes bereits andere Voraussetzungen existierten.-- MisterT1968 12:44, 7. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::Und noch mal: Woher weißt Du, dass die Symbole schon in den 2230ern getrennt waren? Wir wissen, dass es in den 2260ern und frühen 2270ern ( + ) so war, und dass es ab den 2280ern schon nicht mehr so war ( ). Wir können also nur sagen, wann ungefähr diese Praxis begann. Wir hatten aber keinen Hinweis darauf, wann damit begonnen wurde, jedem Schiff eigene Abzeichen zu geben. Und jetzt kommt der entscheidende Punkt: Vor hätten wir sagen müssen: ‚Gut möglich, dass es in den 2230ern schon einmal ein einheitliches Symbol gab, aber wir wissen es nicht, weil wir keine Quellen haben‘. Jetzt, nach können wir aber sagen: ‚Wir wissen sicher, dass es in den 2230ern schon mal ein einheitliches Symbol gab, denn wir haben die Quelle , die uns das belegt.‘--Bravomike 08:55, 29. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Zumal das mit dem jede Crew = eigenes Abzeichen auch keineswegs so einheitlich war, wie viele Leute gerne behaupten. * In trifft Kirk in einer Bar zwei alte Bekannte, die zwar das Pfeil-Symbol tragen, aber laut Dialog schienbar nicht zur Enterprise gehören. * In ist das Symbol sogar ganz eindeutig bei einer anderen Crew, der der [[USS Ariel|USS Ariel]], zu sehen. * In verschiedenen Folgen taucht Personal von verschiedenen Außenposten und Raumbasen auf, die alle das selbe Abzeichen tragen. Trotzdem scheint es kein allgemeines Stations-Abzeichen zu sein, da man in , und auch andere sehen kann. * Ebenfalls im ersten Film trägt Kirk das "Enterprise"-Abzeichen bereits auf seiner Galauniform, obwohl ihm gerade erst das Kommando übertragen wurde, und er wohl kaum erst noch nach Hause gefahren ist um sich umzuziehen. -- Tribble-Freund 11:18, 29. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Vorweg: Ich glaube nicht, dass ENT in der kanonisch gezeigten Form die Originalzeitlinie abbildet, weil im Pilotfilm schon bewiesen wurde, dass der Start der Enterprise mit der Rückführung des Klingonen auf eine Einmischung durch den Temporalen Kalten Krieg zurückzuführen ist. In einer Zeitlinie ohne diesen Krieg, hätte es diese Mission in dieser Form nicht gegeben, somit spielt ENT in einer durch den TKK abgewandelten Zeitlinie. (siehe Diskussion im SFF ff. Die USS Kelvin ist meiner Ansicht ein Raumschiff der Originalzeitlinie, weil erst durch Neros Eintreffen und der Zerstörung des Raumschiffes die kausalen Ereignisketten unterbrochen und neu geordnet worden sind. Vermutlich ist der Zeitrichtpunkt der neuen Zeitlinie schon etwas früher, da die Kelvin durch diesen "Gewittersturm" von ihrer eigentlichen Mission abgelenkt worden ist. Das es schon davor eine Einmischung gab, ist nicht kanonisch begründbar und kann deshalb nicht bei Memory Alpha eingetragen werden. Falls sich ein Roman findet, der sich dieses Thema annimmt, kann dies bei der deutschen Sprachversion von Memory Beta eingetragen werden. --Mark McWire 17:21, 29. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :So wie es zur Zeit aussieht könnte es durchaus einen dritten Weltkrieg geben (nur etwa 30-40 Jahre früher als in Star Trek dargestellt). Gruß, Benutzer Universal-Interessierter von Wikipedia (87.79.214.31) 16:24, 25. Feb. 2015 (UTC) besteht die alte Zeitlinie weiter? Ein IP-User hat folgende Änderung durchgeführt: "jedoch existiert die ursprüngliche Zeitlinie weiterhin." Gibt es dafür einen Beleg?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 15:03, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Soweit ich weiß weder dafür noch dagegen, deswegen sollte das einfach unerwähnt bleiben um beide Möglichkeiten abzudecken. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 15:45, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC) So sehe ich das auch.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 19:41, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Sieht man nicht schon in Star Trek Online, das an das Ereignis der Zerstörung des Romulus anknüpft, dass die alte Zeitlinie weiterhin fortgeführt wird? :::Star Trek Online wird hier nicht als Canon betrachtet -- 11:46, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) rein theoretisch hat sich in der alten zeitlinie doch nichts geändert, außer, dass die narada verschwunden ist. insofern müsste sie eigentlich noch existieren Stiftlstar (Diskussion) 10:41, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) STINO In diversen Foren hat sich der Name "Star Trek In Name Only" STINO eingebürgert. Ich denke aber das diese Zeitlinie von "JJ Abram Trek" keineswegs kompatibnel ist zum bisherigen und sollte nicht in den canon aufgenommen werden, da es hier immer weitere Abweichungen geben wird. Es sollte einen eigenen Bereich geben auf den in entsprechenden Bereichen referenziert werden kann. Man sollte das echte Star Trek nicht mit dem neuen verunreinigen. my 2cp 78.50.69.206 08:17, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) was meinst du mit "verunreinigen"? --Stiftlstar (Diskussion) 10:39, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) Realworld? Ich finde immer noch, dass dieser kein realworld-Artikel sein muss. Man ist sich auch im Star-Trek-Universum bewusst, dass es eine neue Zeitlinie gibt. Da gibt es wohl einen Dialog in , wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe. Ich denke es verhält sich hier genauso wie mit dem Spiegeluniversum. Und das hier müssten wir genauso handhaben. -- 11:13, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Dass der Artikel als Realworld deklariert ist, liegt wohl daran, dass im Film zwar die Änderung der Zeitlinie erwähnt wurde, aber kein feststehender Begriff für diese neu entstandene Zeitlinie geprägt wurde. --Egeria (Diskussion) 13:47, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::In dem Fall wäre es wahrscheinlich sinnvoller, die Vorlage:Non-Canon-Lemma zu verallgemeinern und hier zu nutzen. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 13:59, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ach ja. Da hab ich garnicht mehr dran gedacht. Cids Vorschlag hört sich gut an. -- 19:29, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Derzeit Seitenschutz für mind. angemeldete Benutzer Ich kann die Gründe für den Seitenschutz nicht nachvollziehen. Ich wäre dafür den Seitenschutz versuchsweise aufzuheben (auch für nichtangemeldete Nutzer). Scheint mir veraltet zu sein. Gruß --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 12:56, 10. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Eigene Vergangenheit Laut Simon Pegg und der aktualisierten Star Trek Enzyklopädie hat die Kelvin-Zeitlinie auch eine eigene Vergangenheit. Das ist aus meiner Sicht die bessere Erklärung, da sich massive Unstimmigkeiten wie die Franklin oder die Kelvin leicht erklären lassen. Außerdem lässt sich nur so das Problem mit Zeitreisen lösen. Hätten beide Zeitlinien eine Vergangenheit, würde jede Zeitreise aus dem einen zwangsläufig auch die Zukunft des anderen Universums beeinflussen. Die Star Trek Enzyklopädie spekuliert, dass beide Vergangenheiten zumindest teilweise recht ähnlich sein müssen, da es dort bespielsweise auch eine identische NX 01 gegeben hat. Simon Pegg sieht das ganz ähnlich und erklärt mit der eigenen Vergangenheit sämtliche Unstimmigkeiten bis hin zur veränderten Sexualität von etablierten Charakteren: http://simonpegg.net/2016/07/11/a-word-about-canon/ Lediglich die Narada und Alt-Spock scheinen tatsächlich aus dem Prime-Universum zu stammen, womit leider immer noch einige Kuriositäten wie das Transwarpbeamen, Spocks Star Wars-Schiff und die Pseudoromulaner bleiben. Knut85 (Diskussion) 10:23, 30. Jan. 2017 (UTC)